12 Days of Christmas
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Basically, hitsuhina version of the song with a twist. Hope you all like it and please read and reivew!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **It's been such a long time since I've been able to write. Well, this idea has been bugging me, so here it is (right on time, I might add lol). Well, I hope you guys like it and please review!!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: 12 Days of Christmas

Chapter 1: A Plan

Ahhh, it was once again twelve days into December, which meant the Shinigami carolers were out singing again. Think of it as a countdown to Christmas.

Well, anyway, everyone was excited, especially the young lieutenant of the fifth division. She was quite thankful towards Ichigo for bringing Christmas to Seireitei. In fact, everyone except a certain white-haired captain.

"Shiro-chan, it's almost Christmas. How can you not be excited?"

"Because it's a stupid holiday. The only thing good about this time of year is the snow and weather."

"But Shiro…what about all the festivities and presents."

"It's a pain to shop for gifts every year, which reminds me. What do you want this year?"

"Oh, come on, Shiro-chan, you know it'd be no fun if I told you. Surprise me." She looked at the clock and realized she had some more work to do, so her lips quickly met Hitsugaya's and left the room, leaving a blushing Hitsugaya.

"Aww! Very cute!" Out popped Matsumoto from a different room, shocking the working Hitsugaya.

"Matsumoto, I told you to never do that again."

"Well, I couldn't help it this time. It was too cute, the two of you."

"Whatever. Just help me decide what to get Momo."

"Well, I don't know, just get her whatever you want."

"I don't know what to get…"

"Well, then, how about this? I give you an idea, and you let me off a week of paperwork?"

"Fine."

"Two weeks." She said, smiling.

"Two weeks?! Fine! Whatever."

"Ok, well, you should try this." She whispered into his ear, and to his surprise, he agreed it was a good idea and quickly set out for all the necessary things.

**Author's note: **Done! I hope you guys liked it and please review!! If you haven't heard the song already, you should check it out, because beginning next chapter, I'm going to start using the lyrics. My favorite version is by Relient K. Well, anyway, again, please review and I'll try to update soon.


	2. On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's note: **Well, here's the next chapter, and thank you to all your great reviews!! I thought no one would like this one, but I got positive results. Well, most of the story will follow the song, but it'll have small twists here and there. Anyway, on with everything else and then the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**HHFM Notice: **The winners of the competition are still being decided on. All the fics entered were great…no…they were all outstanding and a joy to read!! I've read over them all and am still deciding. So stay tuned, and when I do, I will post it up on my profile and PM all the winners. I will also do another HHFM notice to inform you all of the winners.

**PS: **HAPPY (Late) BIRTHDAY, NICOLE! HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD ONE!

Chapter 1: On the First Day of Christmas

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a partridge in a pear tree…" The small choir droned on.

They were dressed in white rather than their usual shinigami garb, complementing the innocent colors of the snow beneath them. Rarely, it snowed in Seireitei, but when it did, you could be sure that everyone, even the usually stoic Taicho of the 10th division, would be happy.

Momo, of course, was no different. She enjoyed making snowmen and the grin spread across her beautiful face proved this. She continued to work on her latest project of what seemed to be Hitsugaya, yet could definitely be argued to be Zaraki Kenpachi. Her smile remained as she applied the finishing touches on her snowman, or rather, snow-Hitsugaya.

As if planned, Hitsugaya arrived just as she finished. He gave her a questioning smirk, wondering if he was supposed to be flattered or just embarrassed. However, figuring it was Momo, he knew it was a gesture of kindness for him, if not more.

"Momo, I got a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yea, just follow me." She trudged through the snow quickly for Hitsugaya had already walked off. As they walked, she realized that they were heading toward the 5th division rather than the 10th division.

Momo's curiosity was soon satisfied by the sight of the rather small pear tree, and upon it a partridge. Though confused, she was still touched, if only a little, by Hitsugaya's kind gesture.

"…Thanks, Hitsugaya-kun…a pear tree and a…" Her finger reached her forehead, implying her confusion.

As always, Hitsugaya the wise, had the answer. "A partridge."

"…Ah…I see…well, thanks for the tree and the partridge…I guess." She was hoping for more of a ring or necklace or even a hug, anything to show that they were more than friends, but this only confirmed her theories of them being friends only.

"...I'm sure you're confused right now, but it'll all be cleared up later."

And without another word, the white-haired captain shunpoed off, leaving Momo with but a card with the number 'one' printed on it.

**Author's note: **So, how'd you guys like it? Good, bad, horrible? Lol. Well, I know it's short, but all the chapters will probably be short like this. I'm trying though, because I have very limited time on the computer. I've got too many things to balance, so it gets a little tough. Anyway, enough with my ramblings, just review please. Btw, I'll be putting something up on Christmas, and also on the 27th. Can anyone guess why? Please review.


	3. On the Second Day of Christmas

**Author's note: **Back with chapter 2. Hope everyone likes it and has a merry Christmas!! Anyway, please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: On the Second Day of Christmas

On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtledoves.

Toshiro's eyes looked over the two turtledoves in the golden cage before him. After putting the money on the counter, he took the cage and sauntered off towards his division for all the preparations.

As soon as he arrived, he quickly prepared the cage and rushed over to Momo, ready to deliver it to her.

"Come in, Hitsugaya-kun." Chimed Momo, when she heard the knock on door. She was greeted by Hitsugaya's beautiful smile, which immediately graced the room with a lighter atmosphere.

Hitsugaya promptly placed the large golden cage upon Momo's desk, surprising the girl.

"What's this for, Shiro-chan?"

His answer was a cryptic, "You'll see."

The dust behind him trailed upwards as he raced off back to his division, leaving Momo to wonder, holding a piece of paper with the number, two, on it.

**Author's note: **Haha, forgive me for the shortness of the chapter please…there's really not much to write until the last chapter of the fic. Anyway, now I'm off to finish my Christmas oneshot. Once again, Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
